The King's Pet
by ShiroKuro OokamiRyu
Summary: Every year a village is chosen to offer up a sacrifice to the Hollow King, Grimmjow, and they are usually women but this year Orihime is offered up and Ichigo, her brother, isn't about to allow her to be sacrificed. He takes her place, becoming Karakura's sacrifice and is taken to the tyrant King's palace. What will the King think about all this and what will happen to Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters I write about but I do own the story idea. If I did own Bleach then Ichigo and Hichigo would rule the hollow world together as kings and Grimmjow would be their little toy/pet. Oh the episode!... Any who, on to the story!**

Chapter 1

Every year a sacrifice is given to the King of Arrancars, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. It is always a woman offered up as a sacrifice but this year's woman was going to be Orihime of Karakura Village. She was the sister of Ichigo Kurosaki, who was outraged that his sister would be given to the tyrant King only to be slaughtered without an afterthought. So in her place Ichigo was taken to the castle, all to protect his sister.

He didn't have a reason to live, he had no one else he was close to or cared about besides his sister. His only reason for being was to protect her. Ever since they were little they only had each other, their parents long dead, but as time passed she gained many friends while he was alone. When the King's guards came to find a sacrifice the people wanted to give Orihime to them. She was beautiful and kind, a rare find, but Ichigo convinced them to send him instead.

All he could think as he and the guards travelled to the King's palace was Orihime. She was a kind girl and that worried him. At least he had been able to do this for her before he died, gladly sacrificing his life for hers. He looked up at the waning moon and remembered when he was first being taken away, the shackles being clasped around his wrists. She tried to run to him, yelling no over and over, tears streaming down her pale cheeks from her grey eyes, as Chad, a friend of hers caught her, her sunset colored hair, the hair color they shared, falling around her. Her kind eyes were filled with pain. "Ichigo!" She screamed and struggled against Chad's tight hold. Ichigo smiled to her. "Find happiness Orihime and stay safe for me." As they left the village her screams resounded and bit by bit tore into Ichigo's cold heart.

Ichigo was brought back from his memories as one of the guards commanded them to stop. The road diverged from the main path and as Ichigo looked around the terrain became barren and pale. 'The hollows territory…' Ichigo thought as his eyes narrowed, seeing the soulless King's palace far off in the distance. They kept walking and he could hear some of the guards talking in hushed tones. "This sacrifice is very tame. I expected him to fight or resist a little…" "He became a sacrifice to save his sister so he knows that if anything happens we could just go back and get her to replace him." Ichigo's jaw clenched. The guards that were speaking to each other felt a dark and murderous energy coming from him and quickly shut up. He relaxed somewhat but he knew that they were right.

A white boney tree stood a few feet away and they walked past it causing Ichigo to remember when he and Orihime were children. They had been dared by the other village kids to go into the Hollow's territory and bring something back or the children wouldn't allow them to come back through the village gates. He and Orihime had kept walking until the others looked like specks and finally disappeared. Ichigo jumped as Orihime had squealed and let go of his hand. He had looked around for signs of danger until he saw his sister's smile. She ran up to a raggedy, dead, bone white tree and bounced up and down. "Ichigo, Ichigo look! Isn't it pretty?" Ichigo hadn't thought much of it at the time, other than something that would get the other kids to let them back into their village. He rolled his eyes at his sister before climbing the trunk and breaking off one of the branches. Orihime looked at him like she was about to start crying. "Ichigo how could you!" He sighed as he looked down at her, she looked ready to throw a fit. Again his eyes rolled. She was such a cry baby, the tree was already dead so what difference did it make?

"It's a tree and it's dead. Orihime, it's not like it can feel any thi-" Ichigo's words were lost as the branch he was sitting on broke and he fell to the ground, letting out a startled yelp. He hadn't realized how high he had climbed or how far away on the ground Orihime was. His back luckily missed many of the branches on his way down and he finally hit the ground. He heard Orihime scream and her footsteps in the sand as she ran to him. His body was enveloped an orange gold light and as Ichigo tried to move he gasped in pain, knowing immediately his arm had broken. "Ichigo stop moving!" He looked back to his sister who had her hands to the barrettes in her hair. She had the ability to heal and protect but he had made her promise not to use them around the villagers, lest they be banished or she be further abused as he had been after they learned of his secret.

After she finished healing him he got up and punched the tree with the arm he had broken in the fall, satisfied to see it vibrate from the force of his punch. "Ichigo! Now you're being mean-" "The branch broke on purpose!-" "Because you insulted it and said that it was "just" a dead tree!" Ichigo sighed; he knew that he wasn't going to win after what he had said. "Yes, princess." He turned back to the tree, smirking after seeing her face contorted in anger. She hated being called princess. Orihime was about to yell at him when he smiled at her and held the broken branch in his hand. "Hey Orihime, would you call this proof?" She smiled widely and started giggling because the branch looked like a skeletal arm and knew the children of the village would react with shock and fear when she and her brother brought that back with them. "Yes Ichigo, I would definitely call that proof." He snickered as he held his hand out to her. She took it and before they started walking back to the village she looked over her should to the tree, waving and saying goodbye to it like it was an old friend. Ichigo rolled his eyes while she wasn't looking but left the subject alone, swinging their joined hands happily as they made their way back to Karakura village.

The children had at first run at Orihime and Ichigo with mischievous looks in their eyes and cruel intentions but when Ichigo held up the skeletal branch and yelled a battle cry their faces held true fear and they ran away screaming for their lives. The only one that didn't run away was Chad, instead he smiled and came up to them, asking to see the branch and hear their story. Chad had become a friend of Orihime's over the years but he was still somewhat cold towards Ichigo. Ichigo didn't blame him though, Chad was most likely afraid of Ichigo in one way or another. Everyone in the Karakura village but his sister was afraid of him, all because of something he was born with.

He jolted out of his memories as he heard a guard yell. He looked ahead to see the castle was only a few miles away. This close up the castle was truly huge and he noticed that it seemed to be made of bones because of its very color. Ichigo smirked, its pale color matched that of the barren wasteland and hollows that ruled over it and lived within the territories. He began wondering what the King of hollows himself looked like. Would he be completely white and black except for his eyes? Or would he have bones covering a part of his face or body?

Ichigo's attention was stolen from his thoughts as his guards yelled for the guards at the gate to open the gates and stand aside. As the giant, pale, bone like door slowly opened towards them Ichigo couldn't help but hold his breath. Here he was, mere yards away from the inner palace of the hollow King, maybe an hour away from meeting the king and being killed as the sacrifice from the Karakura village. He took a shaky breath and stood tall. If he was going to die like a sacrifice then he would die with his pride, he wouldn't cower, beg the king to spare him, or show respect to the king. He was going to die anyway so why not die in his way, with his morals and ideals intact?

A king that demands sacrifices from his people every year and kills them if they did not comply was not a king but a tyrant and a tyrant did not deserve Ichigo's respect. A guard tried to push Ichigo forward but in a blink of an eye he was on his back. Ichigo had spun around and kicked the guard's legs out from under him. The other guards stood there and watched as Ichigo slowly stood up and raised his head, walking without a command and looking like a proud god instead of a villager sent to be a sacrifice. The guards stood there for a few moments longer before they followed silently behind him. As they got closer to the castle the guards surrounded him. Ichigo looked around at the inner sanctum of the castle, bare bone white halls with nothing on the walls, no portraits, sculptures, paintings, anything to show that anyone inhabited the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or characters I write about. I do however own the story idea. If I did own Bleach then Aizen would have remained as a quiet little glasses wearing geek and Hichigo would have been the one to take over, reining over reapers, hollows and humans, long live the King!**

**Warning for boy x boy, YAOI, if you don't like it then please don't read and bash my story**

Chapter 2

The King sat upon his throne, bored and annoyed. Grimmjow had quickly grown tired of his last sacrifice and after only a few nights with her he killed her. Life in the castle was dull and uneventful, everyone feared him so no one dared start a war and his 'toys' provided him little amusement. His new sacrifice was taking too long to get to him for his liking. Honestly how long did it take to drag a person from their village and throw them at his feet?

A growl rumbled through his chest, a small indication of his impatience. Ulquiorra, his highly trusted second in command came striding gracefully and silently into the room, his gaze falling onto his king. To any other the look was hollow and emotionless but Ulquiorra had been by Grimmjow's side from the beginning of his rule, hundreds of years before. He recognized that look, it said have patience or you won't like the consequences. He sighed, his white armored tail flicking slightly. "The sacrifice this time is different." He raised a sky blue eyebrow at Ulquiorra's cryptic words. "Oh? How is this whore any different than the others?" The side of Ulquiorra's mouth twitched like he was fighting back a smile or smirk. Either was rare but they did make appearances on the arrancar, especially when it was at the King's expense. "This one has bright orange hair like the rising and setting sun and… the sacrifice is a man."

He watched as the King blinked his startling blue eyes, trying to absorb and understand his monotone words. A vein in Grimmjow's temple began to throb, evidence of when he finally understood and did not by any means like what he heard. "Those idiots brought me a man as a sacrifice?!" His sharp teeth peeked out as he snarled. His voice was contained and low, barely veiling the anger and annoyance held in his words. It amused Ulquiorra to see his King like this; it was a rare treat to see Grimmjow's fur ruffled. "Yes, but I sense that there is something different about him. While I watched the guards escort him onto the threshold he walked tall, not the walk of a slave or sacrifice, not even that of one who is about to die. He reminded me of a god of death, calm, collected and proud." Grimmjow had calmed down considerably but was still fuming on the inside. Males weren't his type and usually were by far less fun. They didn't have big bouncy breasts or blush cutely when embarrassed or aroused and most definitely did not moan softly when touched, their moans did not satisfy him. Men didn't interest him. Sighing, he stretched his lithe and toned body across his throne.

His ears perked up as he heard the doors to the throne room open. Eyes widened as he gazed upon the sacrifice given to him this year from the Karakura village. It was male like Ulquiorra had said and his hair was indeed orange but his description left out far too many other factors. The boy's body was lean and muscled, skinny, but radiated power. His eyes were the color of black tea and would have seemed warm and inviting, like chocolate, any other time but now they were hard and cold, bitter. They were defiant and proud, not the eyes of a walking dead man. He did not look nor act like a sacrifice and there was something about him that Grimmjow couldn't place but it intrigued him.

Grimmjow slowly moved his body so he sat straight in his throne, his eyes never leaving the sacrifice before him, leaning slightly forward so he could get a better look at the male. Ulquiorra had a smirk on his face, seeing his King so enthralled by this male even when he had been complaining and growling about getting a male sacrifice this year was truly satisfying. Ulquiorra's eyes shifted from his King to the male sacrifice. He did have an aura around him that was unlike any other human he had seen before. "State you name human." As Ulquiorra spoke the male's eyes shifted to upon him with defiance and fire in the depths of his brown eyes. The sacrifice scowled at the arrancar that spoke. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki of the Karakura Village."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or characters that I write about but I do own the story idea. If I did own Bleach then Ichigo would be the king and have a harem of arrancar lovers... Oh how wonderful that would be!**

**Warning for boy x boy, YAOI, if you don't like it then please don't read and bash my story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ulquiorra's passive green eyes ghosted over the male before he spoke again. "The Karakura Village was to offer up a female sacrifice of the same last name this year, yet you come to us instead. Care to shed light upon what circumstances brought this about?" His voice was still monotone and emotionless but it sounded more like a command to Ichigo than a request or question.

Grimmjow noticed how Ichigo's eyes narrowed when Ulquiorra mentioned the other Kurosaki, meaning that the two were close, he was protective of her. He smirked inwardly, saving that bit of information for later. "Her name is Orihime and she is my sister. I took her place as Karakura's sacrifice, as I would gladly do a thousand times over." The hidden power and threat behind his words had Grimmjow grinning. Hell yeah, this male would be different than all the others. He would definitely keep the King entertained for a long while.

"Sacrifice, no. You are more like a slave since you won't die anytime soon. Slave, come here." The condescension in the arrancar's voice and the smug smirk on his face had Ichigo forcing down a growl but not before his upper lip lifted in a snarl. He approached the King, the tyrant that could end him with a flick of his claws, his village and his sister with a simple command, and stood before him. Grimmjow's eyes roved over Ichigo's form, the smirk still in its place on his lips, his chiseled jaw resting against his closed fist. "Get on your knees and bow, slave." Ichigo clenched his teeth, knowing it would be best not to refuse but he still had his pride and bowing to an arrogant male such as the King nearly killed him.

Ulquiorra watched the interaction, knowing that Grimmjow was playing with his new 'toy' and enjoying it quite a lot at that. He couldn't blame him for wanting to have a little fun; after all, the other sacrifices were usually trembling in fear and pathetic weeping piles of trash by now. His newest sacrifice was the complete opposite. He posed as a challenge to the King and a challenge had been what Grimmjow was craving for who knows how long. Ichigo slowly lowered his body to kneel on one knee, his raging eyes never leaving Grimmjow's. The feral grin on the tyrant's face spoke with barely hidden threats of violence and mischief, showing that Grimmjow was truly enjoying himself and was already planning what he could do with Ichigo in the future.

Grimmjow rose from his throne with all the grace of his feline demeanor, tail swaying back and forth behind him. As he stood tall before Ichigo's kneeling form he roughly grabbed Ichigo by his jaw and forced his head to tilt upwards so his face could be seen more clearly, his black claws digging into Ichigo's skin, almost enough to make him bleed but not quite. The grin was reined into a smirk, one that Ichigo wanted to tear off of the King's face. "You'll do, for now. Perhaps you will be able to entertain me longer than the others, and for your sake I hope you do…"

With that the King let go of his jaw, tossing his hand to the side as he did, purposely to knock Ichigo off balance. Ichigo fell to the floor, a crumpled pile but he looked up to glare at the tyrant King's back. Ulquiorra watched the exchange and how the sacrifice's eyes flashed for a brief moment from their chocolate/black to gold and black as he glared at the King's retreating form. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly and he replayed the scene over in his mind. The sacrifice was human but those eyes that had been revealed in the flash or lack of control, had been the eyes of a hollow. 'It seems that this one is more unique than we thought.'

Ulquiorra turned away from the boy to follow after his King, addressing the guards over his shoulder before leaving the room. "Show him to his room and get him cleaned up. Filth is not welcome here." Ichigo couldn't help but bristle at the arrancar's words, sounding like they had been directed at him, speaking of his as nothing more than dirt, hearing the arrogance and contempt in his monotone voice. Before the guards could grab at his arms or clothes he rose with grace that surprised the guards. They masked their surprise before leading him to one of the many empty rooms within the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, I wanted to upload a new chapter for Valentine's Day so here it is~ Hope ya all like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anime that I write about-<strong>

**Hollow Ichigo (Shiro): But she does own the story idea!**

**ShiroKuro: -blink blink- How the blood did you get here?!**

**Hichigo: Well I'm not in this story or any of your others so far so I thought I'd make an appearance.**

**ShiroKuro: -growls- Interrupt me again and I'll make sure you're uke for every single story you're in!**

**Hichigo: -trembles in fear and curls up sucking his thumb, muttering to himself and rocking back and forth-**

**ShiroKuro: -sighs- Well I guess that's better... As I was saying, if I did own the anime then-**

**Renji: I would be then main character! -puffs out his chest proudly, not noticing the angry demon behind him-**

**ShiroKuro: -dark aura surrounds me- That's it! First Shiro now you?! I'm gonna tear ya both apart!**

**Renji and Hichigo: -both scream and clutch each other in fear before running off-**

**ShiroKuro: -pauses for a moment- Hmmm, idea... -evil glint in my eyes before I run after them-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ichigo had been led to a room, from the outside looking exactly the same as all the other but as he entered, he couldn't help be awed over it. The room was larger than most of his village's houses. It was mainly empty but there was a desk beneath a barred window, a feather pen, inkwell and papers covered in neatly, the paper in perfect piles. A large bookcase filled with many books was off to a corner with a plush white chair next to it. A fireplace inside of another wall was left unlit, a pile of logs next to it, a thick fur rug in front of it and a table and couch before it. Off on the furthest side from the door was a large bed, plush pillows ranging in size covered it and all of it was white. Ichigo sighed; he was going to stick out like a sore thumb in this place.

The guards stationed themselves outside of his room as they closed the doors. The moment the doors closed females, all hollows he noticed, appeared, making their way across the room and towards where he stood frozen. They were all beautiful, and many, eight of them to be exact. Ichigo couldn't help but feel like cornered prey as they approached and from the way their eyes roamed over his form.

"This is the new sacrifice? Tch, it's male…" A female with black pigtails and her left eye missing, a hollow hole in its place and the remains of her mask around it, had spoken. Her remaining red-ish violet eye regarded him shrewdly. She was arrogant and obviously thought highly of herself. The female next to her, closest to her, was silent, spiky blonde hair and missing her right eye. She seemed the submissive of the two and looked at him as a potential threat, but at least she wasn't underestimating him as the other loudmouth had.

Another three females were standing together behind a tall and tanned female with blonde hair and her jaws covered by the remains of her mask, green eyes and a mark of three on her right breast. Ichigo thought it was odd that some of the hollows were in their dormant forms while other in their release forms. Perhaps those in their release forms were of higher rank than the others…

"Silence Loly, this male is a guest here and Lord Grimmjow's property, you will treat him with respect." A female with long teal hair, similar to the shade of the tyrant king's, a red mark across her cheek bones and nose, a skull reminiscent of a ram's on her head, and hard, unforgiving honey grey eyes, glared at the one with black pigtails that was now deemed Loly. The female turned to Ichigo and her eyes almost instantly softened, a smile gracing her lips as she bowed to him.

"Please forgive her, she is young and still hasn't learned her place. I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, but you may call me Nelliel or Nel if you wish." Ichigo nodded in a moment of shock before remembering his manners and bowing back to the female, Nelliel. Nelliel was refined and proud yet not arrogant.

She radiated a sense of power and calm but she was also kind and appeared to not stand for acts of disrespect. Ichigo didn't like being called property but he liked her so far and perhaps not all hollows were like the king and the pale one that stood by the king's side. Yet he supposed that she was right in what she called him, he was a sacrifice and one that volunteered for it. No matter the reason, he had volunteered.

He smiled at Nelliel. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki of the Karakura village; it's a pleasure to meet you." Ichigo smirked inwardly as he saw the blush coat Nelliel's cheeks. She appeared flustered by him and stuttered for a moment, losing her train of thought. "This is Loly Aivurrne, whom you've already had the _pleasure_ of meeting, and beside her is Menoly Mallia."

She gestured to Loly and the blonde female beside her and Ichigo bowed respectfully, if not grudgingly, towards them. He was going to be here for a while, until the King tired of him, and it would be better if he didn't burn his bridges. While Menoly bow slightly to him, Loly just glared at him and lifted her lip in a snarl, earning another glare from Nel and this time the blonde female looked at her too, seeming annoyed with Loly's antics. "These three are Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun." This time she gestured to her other side where the three females stood together, the one she called Emilou, had different colored eyes, one a crystal blue and the other a honey shade with a red marking beneath the honey eye, dark blue hair and the remains of her mask as a piece of bone going down the middle of her head and a horn protruding from her forehead. The one Nel said was Franceska had chocolate skin, thick and wavy dark brown hair, and lighter green eyes than Menoly and had tints of gold, and a bone collar along with bones on her head reminiscent of a crown. And the one called Cyan had light lilac eyes, dark green hair that was long, straight and sleek, pale milky skin, paler than Emilou's, three circular marks beneath her right eye, the remains of her hollow mask on the right side of her head and appearing like a barrette, and she kept her hand and long white sleeve covering her mouth, perhaps finding the situation amusing. Ichigo bowed to them and it seemed they were rather reluctant to return the sentiment until they looked to the blonde female and bowed back to him.

"Their leader is Tier Halibel, her and I are guards to Lord Grimmjow and have the most power of the female hollows in this room." Ichigo looked over the woman called Tier, emotionless silvery green eyes, golden blonde hair that was spiky with four locks gathered in silver, and she had her arms crossed under her chest, her shirt open to reveal the expanse of the remains of her hollow mask. He bowed to her and though she did the same he felt as if it was simply a hollow gesture.

Nel laughed a bit nervously at the tense air in the room before looking like she had just remembered something. "There are two others like us, Lilynette Gingerbuck and Cirucci Sanderwicci but it would appear that they either got lost or are late. You will most likely meet them later." Ichigo nodded and offered Nel another smile, causing that cute little blush of hers to appear.

Tier couldn't help but roll her eyes at Nel, honestly the male was Lord Grimmjow's and she had developed a crush on him? Deciding to end this before either could allow such things to continue she spoke up. "We need to get you cleaned up and presentable, while we do so I believe there is more than one of us that wants to know why you are male." Ichigo bit the side of his cheek as the women surrounded him and led him into the bathroom, his face turning beet red as he realized that they were going to wash _him._

He cleared his throat to get their attention, which it did. "Isn't there any chance that I can bathe myself and all of you can wait in the other room?" Almost every female hollow there smiled, well Loly smirked and he couldn't tell with Tier but she seemed amused, at his embarrassed and sheepish actions. Cyan giggled behind her hand. "No, we have to make sure you are properly cleaned. You don't have to worry, we don't bite."

She lowered her hand and smiled, revealing long fangs that made Ichigo swallow if not stiffen his spine. The others laughed and chuckled while Menoly ran the water for the bath and Loly picked out what scent, soap, shampoo, and conditioner to use on him. Cyan, Franceska, and Emilou made their way toward Ichigo, reminding him of predators stalking their prey, to which he backed up until his back hit something.

Ichigo looked back to see Nel grinning at him and held him around his waist as the three others pounced on him and began to strip him of his clothes. He yelped and yelled for them to wait but they didn't and all he got for a reply was giggling laughter until he was naked and the women stepped back. Ichigo promptly covered his crotch with his hands and did his best not to blush.

He wondered why they were all so silent and he looked up to see them all ravaging his body with their eyes. That was never a reaction that he got from the females from his village whether he was fully clothed or had his shirt off. Of course those human women knew about what caused him to become an outcast of the village and didn't want to suffer the same fate themselves.

Loly blinked a few times before shaking her head and scowling, looking away as she grabbed one of his wrists and led him to the tub where she unceremoniously pushed him in. Ichigo denied to himself that he let out an unmanly yelp as he was pushed and fell into the bubble filled water, sputtering and gasping as he surfaced, glaring daggers at Loly who only smirked and looked away.

Menoly sighed at what Loly did and the girls surrounded Ichigo, grabbing sponges or soap while Halibel took place by his head, beginning to add shampoo to his hair and massage it into his scalp. He couldn't help but sigh contentedly at the treatment he was receiving, even knowing where he was and who was attending to him.

Nel scrubbed lightly at Ichigo's left hand and arm with the sponge, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Ichigo?" Ichigo opened his eyes, which he didn't know he had closed, and looked over to Nel. "Hm?" Nel looked at the others before asking, knowing that they wanted answers just as much as she. "We are all wondering… Why did you come here? I mean, it was supposed to be a female sacrifice from the Karakura village this year. Lord Grimmjow hasn't received a male sacrifice in-"

She furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember how many years it had been. "-89 years." Tier supplied the answer for her, not looking away from Ichigo's hair and she washed away the suds, beginning to condition his hair. Ichigo looked down at the bubbles that covered his stomach before his legs surfaced from the water, which were currently being scrubbed by Cyan and Emilou.

The females noticed his reluctance to answer yet it only made them more curious. "…The one that was chosen as the sacrifice this year for the Karakura village, my village, was a girl named Orihime, my sister. Orihime Kurosaki..." The females were silent, waiting anxiously for Ichigo to continue, Nel trying to hold in her gasp as her eyes widened.

"She's my sister and I would do anything to protect her, Hell I have protected her since we were kids. I have nothing to live for besides keeping her safe so, I convince the elders and guards to allow me to take her place. They'd much rather send an outcast than her as a sacrifice and they agreed." There were coos and softened eyes and forms as they heard how he would sacrifice anything for his sister, even his life, how his own village didn't want him.

"Oh Ichigo…" Nel felt guilty that she had brought up something so painful, especially when it was so recent. He shook his head, finally looking up and they saw how his eyes were hard, proud and without regret. "It was an honor to have someone like Orihime by my side and an honor to die for her. I don't regret the choice I made."

No one could see, but Tier Halibel was smiling beneath the remains of her hollow mask, her eyes watched the human with pride. It wasn't every day that a human was so loyal and fearless, willing to face even death for the one they loved, whether that person be a member of their family or one they spoke they love to.

They continued to bathe Ichigo when Franceska asked Ichigo what his village was like. He tilted his head as he thought, his body being rubbed by hands and oils, lotions, his hair being dried by a towel. "I suppose it's like any village, houses, trees, animals, and people." They could tell by his clipped way of speaking and cold eyes that he didn't wish to talk about the people from his village so Emilou changed the subject and asked about the houses.

"They are fairly small in comparison to the castle, or even when comparing them to the room but the people living in them are content. Some families own more land so they can farm and plant food for the village. Others are stuck with living in hovels and that's if you're lucky. Orihime and I were forced to live like that after our parents died but as the years went by we were able to find a more decent way of living. The houses themselves vary depending on what the people want, most are similar, a shingled roof, walls, wood or dirt floor, and most only have one story to them. And around the whole village is a gate, one that closes at night and is kept watch by the village guards."

Emilou nodded and processed the information Ichigo gave her. His village seemed to be fairly simple and ruled by the elders of the village. She did however wonder why Ichigo and his sister, but specifically Ichigo, was outcasted. He appeared to be a normal human to her, other than his morals, courage, and loyalty to his sister.

Menoly and Loly came forward with big fluffy towels as Ichigo was told to step out of the tub. 'At least they allowed me to dry myself.' Ichigo thought begrudgingly. After he wrapped one of the towels around his waist the women led him back into the bedroom and riffled through the clothes placed in the wardrobe that was now his, trying to decide what would fit him and look best.

Ichigo allowed his thoughts to wander off and they came back to the memory of the throne room, of the Tyrant King and the pale demon like hollow beside him. "Hey, who's the pale hollow that was in the throne room beside the King?" Nelliel looked over her shoulder at him and then at the other females. "You must be talking about Ulquiorra, full name Ulquiorra Cifer. He is Lord Grimmjow's second in command and the one he trusts most. Ulquiorra has been by Lord Grimmjow's side since the beginning of his rule, a few thousand years ago." Halibel had been the one to answer him before they went back to picking his clothing for the night.

Ichigo had found out the hollow's name but not what caused him to have that stick up his ass. He was arrogant yet emotionless and looked down on Ichigo, having never met him before. Honestly, insinuating that Ichigo was filth, trash… Where did that guy get the balls?

"Perfect!" Ichigo looked towards the women in a panic at the outburst. He sweat dropped when he realized that the female, whichever it had been, was talking about the clothes they had picked out. It seemed that they deemed a pair of white hakama with black edging and a white haori that went down to his knees, with black edging and the ends of the sleeves splayed out in black similar to the collar while the collar had black fur, perfect.

He sighed as they began to move closer, resigning himself to what was to happen next. His towel was ripped away from him and he was pulled this way and that as they dressed him. When they moved away they admired their work and Ichigo noticed that they hadn't given him anything to wear under the haori, leaving it open on the upper half to show off his chest. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the girls and their antics. Of course they didn't acknowledge his annoyance and grinned widely, proud of themselves for the outfit they chose and how it looked on him.

They spoke and lounged around the room, Ichigo lying across the bed like a large cat and the girls surrounding him, on the bed, floor or rug, and the fire place was stocked with logs and ablaze. It gave off delicious warmth throughout the room that soothed them all, causing them to relax and making them sleepy.

Ulquiorra decided to check on how the new sacrifice was fairing amongst the female arrancar. The guards moved aside upon seeing him and opened the doors for him. The sight he saw however, was nothing that he expected.

The sacrifice, human, Ichigo, was curled up on the bed and clutching Franceska to his chest like a pillow, though he expected her to mind, she did not. Her face was peaceful if not happy and she was purring, nuzzled into Ichigo as much as she could. The others were all on the bed surrounding and laying on Ichigo, using him as a pillow and being used.

All had been asleep but Tier Halibel, Ichigo's head in her lap as she leaned back against the headboard. Halibel was watching the human with such warmth and affection Ulquiorra thought his mind had been playing tricks on him. She looked up as Ulquiorra took a step into the room, her eyes turning cold and narrowed before bowing her head slightly.

Ulquiorra was once again surprised; this time by Halibel's protective nature over the human. Most of the arrancar females had grown attached to a sacrifice at one time or another but Halibel was closed off, doing her job and never more. He nodded to her before leaving the room, feeling her stare follow him and burn holes into his back.

Once the guards closed the doors behind him he couldn't stop the urge to look back. Even though the doors were closed he could still see the scene clearly in his mind. Ulquiorra made his way through the halls and had anyone else been there they would have seen the glint of mischief in his normally emotionless dark green eyes.

'Things will definitely be interesting while that human lives in the palace.'

* * *

><p><strong>I bet everyone wished they had a camera for the bed scene, yeah?<strong>

**-frightened, muffled screaming in the corner, I look back to see Renji and Hichigo gagged and tied up together-**

**-puts a finger to my lips, claw tapping lightly against them- Oh yeah I forgot about them... Don't ya worry I've got plans for 'em**


End file.
